Following Instructions
by klarolineepiclove
Summary: A drabble...In which Caroline tries to make a happy home, and Klaus has other things in mind.


_Following Instructions_

_A drabble…In which Caroline tries to create a happy home, and Klaus has other things in mind._

"Caroline, love, you realize that we have hybrids for this sort of thing."

Caroline arched an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder and eyed the man lounging against the wall behind her.

Klaus' handsome, stubbled face was the epitome of boredom as he sat against the wall, one long leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent at the knee, his elbow resting nonchalantly on it.

They were sitting in their newly acquired dining room—or, to be more clear, what would soon be their dining room. As soon as Caroline could get her grumpy hybrid boyfriend to help her piece together the various pieces of furniture that littered the floor around them.

"No," she said, turning her attention back to the instructions she held in her hands. "_You _have hybrids to do this sort of thing. I, on the other hand, prefer to be able to take the credit of doing it on my own."

Klaus shook his head, waving a hand in the air. "Which is a silly notion, darling," he said, letting his eyes graze over her profile. Though he did love the adorable way her brow crinkled in concentration as she read through the instructions again.

"You know, you're the one who said, 'take it all in, Caroline. Do it all, Caroline. Challenge yourself every now and then.' Well, that is what I am doing."

Klaus scoffed, smiling at her indignant tone. "By piecing together furniture from a department store? I meant things a bit more extravagant, love. Climbing Mount Everest. Scaling the Eiffel Tower and watching the sunrise."

"Well, you have to start somewhere," Caroline replied, her lips splitting into a grin at the way his husky voice made his suggestions. They sounded amazing, much more exciting than her project at hand. But she'd made the decision to do this on her own, and she was determined to succeed. "And, you know, instead of sitting there like a bump on a log, you could help me and get this done twice as fast."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and she shook her head. But a grin spread across her face as a thought suddenly formed in her head. She knew it wasn't fair. She knew how he got. But she wanted this done, and she realized it was pretty much the only way. She looked at him again. "You know, the faster this all gets put together, the quicker we get to break it all in."

His eyebrows raised at that, a roguish smirk pulling at his lips. He pushed himself away from the wall, crawling the short distance to her, and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "When you put it that way, love, how can I refuse?" he asked, resting his chin against her shoulder as he pulled the instructions from her hands.

Caroline giggled, feeling one of his arms wrap around her waist. "Okay. It sounds pretty simple," she said, reaching out and picking up the two pieces that most resembled the diagrams on the page. "You know, 'put tab A into slot B' and all that."

She felt his smirk grow against the side of her face, and she rolled her eyes at how juvenile the thousand year old hybrid could be at times.

"Don't," she scolded, snatching the instructions out of his hands.

"What?" he asked, chuckling, his lips pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Don't 'what' me, you know what," she replied, trying to shift her shoulder away from his wandering lips while telling herself that she wasn't enjoying it. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Niklaus."

He laughed behind her, his breath against her skin sending shivers down her spine. "Not possible around you sweetheart," he said softly, his lips trailing kisses up her neck and to the curve of her ear. "And you know what you using my given name does to me, Caroline."

His hand crept underneath the hem of her tank top, his fingers ticking the skin of her stomach as it crept up and up and up. Caroline bit her lip, closing her eyes at the combination of his lips and hands on her skin. She let out a shaky sigh when his other hand trailed along her leg, grazing her thigh as he pulled her closer. "Nik," she warned, though it embarrassingly came out as more of a whispery moan. "I want to finish this."

"Mmm," he murmured against her neck. "I'd much rather finish what we started this morning. Our bed is barely broken in, love. Still so much space to cover. And I can think of so many ways to do so."

Caroline groaned under her breath, her eyes skirting over the disaster that lied before her. She was never going to get this done….

Scoffing, she tossed the instructions to the side, turning and crushing her lips to his, ignoring the way his lips curved up in a satisfied smirk. She pulled back, running her hands up and tangling into his hair. "Call your stupid hybrids," she said, rolling her eyes at his triumphant grin.

She let out a yelp when she suddenly felt herself being jerked up, and she giggled when her legs wrapped around his waist. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, shaking her head when she felt them already moving to towards the staircase.

Making a happy home was tougher than she thought. Though if all of their decorating sessions ended like this, she didn't have a clue how she could complain.

0000000000

**Follow me on Tumblr! klarolineepiclove**


End file.
